Salty as the Sea, Sweet as Wine
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The Stolls keep pranking Mister D. Percy somehow ends up receiving the punishments. How is that any fair? On both parties, since the Stolls are actually doing it to send a message to Dionysus: Do not mess with our honorary baby brother. Because they noticed the leecherous looks Mr. D keeps giving Percy. Dionysus/Percy slash


PJatO || Dionercy || PJatO || Salty as the Sea, Sweet as Wine || PJatO || Dionercy || PJatO

Title: Salty as the Sea, Sweet as Wine – Dionysus' New Favorite Taste

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Titan War, pre Giant War

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, crossdressing, maid-kink

Main Pairing: Dionysus/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Dionysus, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Chiron

Summary: Dionysus is the victim of a lot of pranks ever since he set his eyes on Percy Jackson. The Stolls are just making it clear that their baby bro was under the protection of the Hermes Cabin.

**Sh3sN0tAfraid **had requested protective!Stolls, so I put them into the Dionysus/Percy story I had planned for... a while. It took an even longer while to write it. So, sorry for that.

**Salty as the Sea, Sweet as Wine**

_Dionysus' New Favorite Taste_

Dionysus heaved a slow, calming sigh when he peeled the banana peel off his shoe and got up again. This was the most ridiculous one of the pranks those blasted Stolls had been pulling on him ever since the Titan War ended. Dionysus wasn't even sure why he let it slide, but he guessed that after the war, he wasn't in the mood to put up with demigods.

Well, with one, maybe. His eyes traveled over to Percy Jackson, who stood nearby in the strawberry fields, picking some. His tempting behind was pointing into Dionysus' direction. The Wine God had a very good idea what kind of things he'd like to engage in with the boy. Of course he knew the lad's name, he just didn't like to acknowledge that because over the thousands of years he had lived, he had seen many demigods rise and fall. Pretending he didn't care was better than acknowledging that he cared. But if Percy had half the brain he had to to live that long, he must have figured that out by now. Dionysus wouldn't have asked just _any_ demigod to take care of his only living Greek child.

"Peter Johnson!", called the god loudly and annoyed.

It was also amused to see the pouting and annoyed expression on Percy's face whenever he got the name wrong. The teen put the strawberries aside and walked over to the camp director.

"Yes, Mister D?", asked the son of Poseidon, trying to stay calm.

"This is not funny, brat", warned Dionysus, waving the peel in Percy's face. "You're in trouble!"

Percy heaved a defeated sigh. Right, the real reason why Dionysus hadn't bothered with the Stolls yet was because so far he had managed to blame every single one on Percy Jackson. The boy knew better than to disobey a god, so he took the punishment.

"The living room needs dusting. If you find it funny to play pranks on your camp leader, you can as well keep the Big House clean", grunted Dionysus and got comfortable on the couch.

He leaned back and enjoyed the view as Percy bend down with the cloth and the spray to get the lower shelves clean. He had made Percy clean about every room in the Big House so far. There was something arousing about having the big, great hero cleaning up after him like a pretty, little maid.

"And don't just wipe the first half of the shelf, thinking I won't look at the back", warned Dionysus.

Percy muttered something beneath his breath and crawled in further to catch all the dust that was stuck in the back of the lowest shelves. Dionysus smirked and licked his lips. Such a nice ass.

/break\

"Travis! Connor!", called Percy with the most annoyed glare attached to his face. "Here! Now!"

He was knocking violently on the door of the Hermes cabin until the nearly identical brothers came to stand in front of him. Both were wearing a look of innocence. Percy's glare darkened as he shoved his hands up into their faces. Now they looked confused.

"Uhm... Okay?", grunted Connor, peeking through Percy's fingers.

"Smell them", demanded Percy annoyed. "Smell my hands. Now."

"You're being a little weird, Perce", pointed Travis out, but he obeyed (it was safer to obey a child of one of the Big Three when they were being angry. Theory tested with Nico). "Lemons...?"

"Detergent. The only freaking thing I smell like these days", grunted the son of Poseidon, still glaring rather fiercely. "I've been scrubbing floors, vacuuming, dusting, cleaning _toilets_, making dishes, polishing freaking wine bottles! And that is all _your fault_."

"How is it our fault that you found a job as maid?", joked Connor amused.

"Shut it", growled Percy. "I'm not dumb. All those freaking pranks. That's your doing. I have no idea why Mister D blames it all on _me_, but I get the punishments for your crimes and I'm sick and tired of smelling like lemons, for father's sake! So... just... Stop pranking him and getting me in trouble! I don't know why he doesn't figure out that the heads of the Hermes cabin, the prankster kings, the big-shot troublemakers, are responsible, but he blames me and I'm tired!"

"Wow. Okay", nodded Travis slowly. "Calm down, Perce."

"No! If I have to spend another afternoon on my knees in front of Mister D, I'll kick your asses!"

"Wait, what is he making you do?", asked Connor concerned, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Scrubbing floors, you idiot. I just said that", replied Percy annoyed. "So... Just stop it."

Percy frowned confused when both of them looked relieved. Shaking his head, he turned around to leave. He had no idea what was going on, but he would get behind this. Dionysus had always rubbed him the wrong way, but these days, it got worse and worse. Somehow the tension between them was always getting him a little horny and if he was being honest with himself, being bossed around like that was really turning him on somehow. But Percy couldn't for the life of him explain what part the Stolls were playing in this. So when the brothers sneaked out of their cabin a little after Percy had left, the Sea Prince was secretly following them. He was getting behind this today, because if he had to be on his knees in front of Dionysus again without blowing the god, he was going crazy. Percy frowned confused when the Stolls approached the Big House where Mister D was sitting on the porch. The son of Poseidon scooted closer, hiding in the bushes so he could listen in. The Stolls looked angry and Mister D looked completely oblivious.

"What can I do for you two?", asked the god.

"We've been pranking you for weeks now to make you back off, but you just won't!", growled Travis, glaring at the god. "Making Percy clean up after you? Really?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", stated Dionysus finally.

"Percy is like a little brother to us, has been since he lived in our cabin. We won't let you use him for a fast fuck and then dump him. You can do this shit with your mortal flings but not with Percy", answered Connor, looking furious. "The pranks were a warning, but you don't seem to get it."

"You two are adorable", chuckled the god and flicked his wrist, making vines grow out of the ground and capture them. "But you seem unaware of who you're challenging here. I'm a _god_. I take whatever I want. And maybe, just to spite you, I will take Percy Jackson tomorrow." Dionysus stood and walked up to the two bound boys, both struggling hard. "I could just strangulate both of you right now for the way you disrespected me in the past weeks and _no one_ would say a word, because I am a god and you are just two disrespectful, disobedient little half-bloods. The _only_ reason why I don't end your miserable, little existence for disrespecting me is that Percy cares about you and it would upset him a great deal to find you dead. But that won't last for long if you two keep cock-blocking me, because if I can't have him, I don't particularly care what upsets him. Are we clear?"

Percy in his hide-out blushed furiously. Dionysus cared if he was upset? Maybe the god should have tried not to upset him as much then. The son of Poseidon stayed in the bushes long after the brothers were gone and Dionysus was inside. So the god _wanted_ him. And the Stolls wanted to protect him from the big, bad godly predator, or what? That was to equal parts adorable and annoying.

"Travis! Connor!", called Percy when he knocked on the door again.

"I start feeling flattered that you demand so much of our attention", grinned Travis.

"You two", grunted Percy, poking each brother with one finger. "Are staying out of my love-life, because it's just that. Mine. I appreciate your concern and the whole big-brother-act is cute and all, but back the fuck off! If I screw with Dionysus or not is entirely my decision and that you two just decide to intervene without my consent is really annoying me."

"We just want to protect you", huffed Connor with a frown. "You've been through enough during the war, you don't need a horny god chasing after you for a one-night-stand."

Percy's glare softened. He wanted to be angry, but the two of them looked honestly concerned. He never had something like protective big brothers. Smiling a little, he pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks, really, but... I'm a _big boy_, I can take care of myself", whispered Percy softly. "So you two are going to repay me for screwing with my love-life, you here me, idiots?"

"Okay. What do you want, Perce?", asked Travis, ruffling Percy's hair.

/break\

Dionysus glared at his wine. After the war, his father had at least lifted that part of his punishment. He was allowed to drink wine again. But here he was, holding a bottle of his favorite wine that was filled with pepsi instead. He thought he had made himself clear to the Stoll-brothers last night. Seemingly not. Very well, Percy Jackson would be the one to pay for it.

"Paul Jordan, get over here!", called Dionysus as he stepped onto the porch.

Percy, who had just been on the way to his cabin from the Hermes cabin, turned at the sound of Mister D's voice. It was probably saying a lot about him that he reacted to a name that wasn't his. He gripped the backpack in his hand tightly as he headed over to Dionysus.

"Yes, Mister D?", asked Percy innocently.

"My _wine_. There are pranks that are off-limit", grunted the god. "You'll be scrubbing the floor in my room, wash the sheets, make the bed, dust every corner of my room. And if there is a single speck of dust, or kink in the sheets, you will _regret_ it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Percy obediently and walked upstairs.

Dionysus cocked one eyebrow. That was new. Normally, the boy would bitch and growl and put up a fight, because that was what Percy Jackson was. A stubborn, loudmouthed fighter. It was what made the boy so intriguing. He never shut up, never backed down. Not even before a god. Shaking his head, Dionysus returned outside to an amused Chiron.

"You and me both know that Percy didn't play you those pranks", pointed the centaur out.

"The boy gets the punishments. The real pranksters know that", stated Dionysus. "Your turn."

Chiron didn't say anything after that and the two played for a while. Dionysus was thinking about what to do with the Stolls. He had given them an ultimatum. They had broken the deal. Now they had to face the consequences. Dionysus just had to figure out which ones that would be. Killing the Stolls, as much of a relief that would be – for the moment and on the long run, because they were the biggest troublemakers camp had in this generation – it truly would upset Percy. And upsetting the boy like that would throw him back quite a bit in his courting.

"I'll have to cut our game short. I have a class to teach", announced Chiron and stood.

Very well, then Dionysus could go after his new favorite pastime. Watching Percy Jackson clean things for him. But when he opened the door to his room, he was stunned into silence. Percy was cleaning, alright. But he was wearing a French maid dress that only barely covered his ass.

"What is going on here?", asked the god interested and aroused.

"Well, you use me as your personal maid anyway. And after all the intervening the Stolls did in the past weeks, they owed me. So they smuggled this in for me", replied Percy nonchalantly and stood, smoothing the skirt over his thighs. "Do you like it? Or is it too much?"

"It's perfect", stated Dionysus and walked up to Percy, his hands wandering over Percy's body, down the skirt and up beneath the skirt to grope Percy's ass, squeezing it tightly. "I hope my room is clean, little maid, or you're in big, big trouble."

"Oh, but sir, the time was not nearly enough", gasped Percy in fake despair.

Dionysus snorted amused. Who would have thought the well-behaved hero had such a kinky side? Walking around his room, he checked the shelves for dust, looked closely at the carpet and the bed. Everything looked perfect. Everything aside the nightstand. That one was still dusty.

"Now, I see you've been slacking on your duties. I think you need to be punished for that."

The god sat down and smirked, a lecherous and wicked expression. He was patting his lap. Percy blushed, but walked up to the god, standing between Dionysus' legs, his arms around the god's neck.

"Please, Mister D, punish me for slacking", whispered Percy seductively. "Please spank me."

Dionysus licked his lips while Percy crawled onto his lap, ass pointing up into the air. Dionysus pushed the skirt up to reveal lacy panties. Chuckling amused, he pulled those off so he could caress the bare and smooth behind of the hero, before placing the first hit with the full force of the palm of his hand. Percy yelped beneath him, so Dionysus caressed it tenderly before hitting it again.

"O—One, two, thank you, Mister D", gasped Percy. "Please more."

"Such a naughty little maid", chided Dionysus amused and placed three hits in a row.

"Three, four, five, thank you, sir", yelped Percy, his breath ragged.

Dionysus finished it with five short, hard smacks that echoed through the room, leaving Percy a whimpering mess. It was adorable. He caressed the soft bottom tenderly, all red and sore.

"Six, se—even, eight, nine, ten, thank you for punishing me, sir", panted Percy softly. "Fuck me?"

"Such a nice offer", chuckled Dionysus amused, slipping a hand between the red cheeks.

Dionysus hummed intrigued as he pulled the rather thick plug out of the tight hole. Checking the pucker, he felt the slick tightness. Slapping Percy's ass once, he motioned for the teen to lay down. The French maid obeyed and spread his legs, lifting his skirt a little. Dionysus licked his lips and sat down between Percy's legs, lifting them a little for better access. His clothes disappeared at will and he lined his hardness up to the tightness. He slowly eased his way in while kissing the demigod. His hands roamed over the dressed-up torso of the Sea Prince, lips slipping down to Percy's neck. Soon, they were rutting away and the French maid beneath the god was chanting away and begging for more. One hand under the skirt was busy jerking Percy off while Dionysus fucked him hard. Percy whimpered and ruined his dress with his seed. The pulsing tightness brought Dionysus his orgasm after only three more thrusts, filling the teen up with his cum, moaning Percy's name.

"That was a nice surprise", whispered Dionysus into Percy's ear. "So I won't have to kill the Stolls?"

"I'd be... very... _grateful_ if you would let them live", whispered Percy back, laying down with his head on Dionysus' chest. "And without them, I wouldn't have had the dress..."

"Mh, maybe I'll turn a blind eye the next time they try to steal one of my wines", offered the god.

"But you know, if you break my heart or only use me for sex, they're going to declare a prank-war", grinned Percy mischievously, kissing Dionysus. "So you better wine and dine me."

With a flick of his wrists did Dionysus produce two glasses of wine, handing one to Percy. "A new creation, I just came up with it when kissing you. Your skin is salty as the sea, it mingles perfectly with the sweetness of my wine. For dinner, I'll be devouring you though."

Percy grinned and sipped the wine. "Mh. Good. I like it. And the dinner plans too."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
